


Check Me Out

by Skittlebear98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlebear98/pseuds/Skittlebear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke meets Lexa at the library, and she checks her out in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: mikaylajewel98

Raven and Clarke relaxed on their couch one afternoon, the windows open, and the curtains flowing with the breeze. They had the radio turned on low, and they were simply spending the afternoon reading. Clarke had read every book they owned, and needed something new.

“Are you sure you don’t have any more books?” she asked. Raven looked up from her book and shook her head.

“Take my library card and run to the public library real quick, I will even recommend a few,” she jotted down a few things on a post-it note and handed it to Clarke.

“Okay, I will be right back then,”

She walked to the library, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze on the way there. She was wearing a black and red plaid button up, with it tied on the side, and a pair of light jean shorts, to compliment the weather of course. She went inside, and relished the feeling of AC. A girl welcomed her in, and she waved back.

She began to search around, looking for a book off the list that Raven had given her. She caught a beautiful brown haired girl staring at her while stocking books. Clarke smiled at her nervously, before continuing her search. She really didn’t want to ask anyone to help her find it, considering Raven told her they were all pretty dirty books, but had a good story line. She sighed, about ready to give up, when someone snatched the piece of paper from her hands.

“Which one are you looking for?” the book stocking girl asked her. Clarke peered at her name tag; Lexa.

“Uh, the very last one on the list,” she answered, blushing madly. Lexa’s grey moon eyes searched Clarke’s ocean blue ones, and then with a swift move, began walking towards the other side of the library.

“Hmm, Chloe Martinez is the hottest girl in her building. She seduces each and every girl that lives there into her bed straight or not, besides for one mysterious girl, Ella, who plays hard to get,” the words of the book summary roll off Lexa’s tongue, slowly and smoothly. She sends Clarke a suggestive look, while her cheeks once again turn a bright red.

“My friend recommended it, I had no idea what it was about,” Lexa cut her off by stepping closer.

“Shush, it’s okay, we all have our guilty pleasures,” she said biting her lip and looking Clarke up and down.

“Come on, I’ll check you out,” Clarke smiled internally, knowing that Lexa had already checked her out. She followed her to the front of the store, as Lexa scanned the book and the library card, and slid it across the counter in a bag.

“I’m sure you don’t want to have cherry red cheeks all day,” she commented. Clarke wanted to thank her for her thoughtfulness, but didn’t want to hold the line that had formed behind her up. She awkwardly waved goodbye, and walked out.

Raven was nearly passed out on the couch when she got home. She sat by her legs on the couch, and she sat up.

“Find it?” her voice was groggy.

“Yeah, with a little help,” she tried not to blush again, and rested her cheeks on her hands just in case. Raven picked up the book from Clarke’s lap and flipped through it.

“Oooo, what’s this?” she pulled a slip of paper from the book. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to see around her friend.

“Who’s Lexa?” she asked, sending Clarke a suggestive look.

“She’s the girl that helped me find my book,” she answered, still confused.

Well, looks like her number was included in your checkout, literally,” she laughed at Clarke’s face when she took the slip from her.

* * *

 

Clarke had eagerly finished the book that night so she could go back to the library the next day. It was too hot to walk, so she drove her car over, parked, and went inside. She didn’t want to ask for Lexa right away, hoping they would just run into each other like the had the day before. Clarke shuffled the list in her hands between her fingers as she searched around, not for books but for Lexa. When she doesn’t turn up, Clarke dreadfully made her way to the front desk.

A young girl, with long brown hair and extremely blue eyes was deep into a book. “Excuse me, is Lexa working today?” The girl, with a name tag reading Octavia, looked up and grinned wildly. “No not today, why, did she sneak her number in your book?” Clarke’s heart dropped. “Uh, yeah,”

“Oh don’t worry about that, she does it to pretty much every girl that comes in here. However you’re a lot pretty than most, but I wouldn’t think much of it, she’s kind of a player,” Octavia pursed her lips and shrugged, tossing the her book on the counter. “Did you need help though?” Clarke shook her head, hesitating for a moment. “Actually, could you tell me when she is working. I wanna tell her all about the book I just read, she seemed interested.” She felt a small amount of victory, but Octavia drained it. “Yeah she works tomorrow. I’ll let her know you stopped by when I get home. She probably slept all day.” Clarke frowned, and without another word she left.

“So, how did go?” she handed Clarke a glass of pink lemonade, her favorite. “Waste of time like always. Pretty sure she’s fucking every girl that has a library card, well, besides you,” Raven stays quiet, on purpose of course, and Clarke’s eyes go wide.

“Are you sleeping with her too!?!?” Raven laughed. “Nooo, of course not, I don’t even know her. Besides, you and i both deserve better than a player,” they both laugh at this. “Yeah I guess so. I kinda forgot to actually check a book out today, so I guess I can go back tomorrow, wanna come with?” Raven nodded, leaning her head into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Finn wants to go out tomorrow, to this new art bar thing. Their motto is ‘Drink til’ it looks pretty’” Clarke stared at her best friend incredulously. “Why? What’s going on between you two anyway?” Raven shrugged. “We mutually decided to stay friends for now?” Clarke let out grunt and rolled her eyes.

“Okay well i am going to take a nap before work tonight,” Clarke patted Raven’s shoulder and made her way to the bedroom.

**  
**  


* * *

 

**  
**  


The following day Clarke and Raven didn’t wake up until noon. Having already wasted half the day, they lounged around for a few more hours before finally deciding to go to the library. When they got there, they went searching for books. They occasionally bumped elbows and laughed out loud at various titles and summaries, and once in a while found one that sounded decent.

Clarke seen Lexa at one point, one set of bookshelves over, but didn’t bother to say anything to her yet. Raven called her over and showed her another book. “That one sound extremely…” Clarke couldn’t find the words. “Kinky?” Racen asked laughing. Clarke agreed. “Yes, very kinky.” The books that Raven was into were just a little explicit at times, but she didn’t judge.

“I wish everything was a little more organized,” Raven hummed to herself while grazing her fingers along a row of books. “Well at least you aren’t the one that has to organize them all,” another voice chimed in. Clarkes head shot up from the book she was flipping through to meet the same pair of intense eyes as she did two days ago. “Lexa, right?” she smiled and Lexa nodded. “I never got your name,” she pointed out. “Oh, I’m Clarke, and this here is my best friend, Raven,” they briefly shook hands.

“Well i’ going to leave you two alone, find more, ya know, books.” Before Clarke could say anything, Raven had already disappeared around the corner. She sent Lexa a small smile. “Octavia said you came looking for me yesterday…” her eyes widened. “Oh yeah, that. I uh, just wanted to tell you about that book, it was really good. I highly recommend it if you’re into that kind of stuff,” Clarke shrugged it off.

“Oh, i’m more than just into it,” Lexa muttered more or less to herself. She smirked at Clarke. “I’ll look into it.” Clarke cleared her throat and flipped the pages of a book between her fingers. “So are you and Octavia, like a couple?” she was hesitant to ask, but she needed to know. “Why do you ask?” Lexa avoided answering.

“I don’t know, yesterday she seemed eager to push away the fact that you gave me your number in a book,” Lexa nodded in understanding. “We dated, for a little while, and sometimes we are off and on, but she gets jealous when i am interested in anyone else. I’d like to think if we ever have a relationship, it would be open, we just don’t complete each other,” she explained while they walked up and down aisles of books.

“So, you are interested in me? She says you put your number in a lot of people’s books.” Lexa shakes her head quickly. “No, no she made that up I swear. I do really like you Clarke, even though I only know your taste in books,” she says suggestively. Clarke’s cheeks go red. “Yeah, not my taste exactly but, I guess you’re on the right track” she laughed.

“Hey, me and a few friends are going to this bar tonight. Why don’t you come with us, it’ll be fun,” Clarke poked Lexa’s shoulder, and she eyed her, chuckling at her playfulness. “Yeah, cool. I should be off here soon, but, see you then?” Clarke nodded an watched the brunette practically strut away from her. After finding Raven chatting with the old women at the checkout, they finished up and left.

* * *

 

“Trying to look hot for your girlfriend?” Raven teased while watching Clarke get ready. She snapped a strap on her bra and laughed at her glare. “No.” Clarke lied, curling the last few handfuls of hair. Raven helped her with makeup after she had already finished getting ready, and by seven they were on their way to the bar.

Clarke insisted she’d wait outside for Lexa, only to find the brunette with Octavia, a guy and another girl with her. “I hope you don’t mind me bringing a few friends,” she gave Clarke a small smile. “No, of course not. The more the better,” she said as they walked inside. Clarke was taken by surprise when she walked in and was greeted by one of her own paintings. Finn stood next to it with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, and a smile plastered to his face. Lexa nearly ran into Clarke thanks to her abrupt stop.

“What’s the matter Clarke?” she asked concerned. She looked at the painting, and then back to Clarke’s mesmerizing blue eyes. They held so much wonder. Octavia rolled her eyes and walked to the bar, the other two people following her. “It’s, that’s. Mine.” Clarke was startle by such a surprise. “How?” Finn stepped forward and turned to admire it as well. It was a picture of two skeletons, both made of fields of stars, colorful, against a night backdrop. It was truly amazing. “My friend owns the place, and he needed some artwork to add too it. When i showed him your’s, he was obsessed, it’s everywhere here.”

Clarke dragged Lexa around with her, finding each painting until Octavia pulled her away to drink. Finn ordered some shots for Raven, Clarke and him, and she watched Lexa from across the bar. Her and her friends were laughing up a storm. She slammed her glass down, and asked for another, after another, after another. She watched the two girls hang off Lexa left and right, giving each other shots, sharing and feeding each other bar food. It was disgusting based on Clarke’s thoughts.

Lexa had really played with Clarke’s mind, maybe she really was a player. She invited Lexa so they could get to know each other, not for Lexa to come so some other girls could get into her pants. Clarke clenched her fists on the counter, and Raven rested her hand over it, offering her a small smile. “Maybe we should go,” she insisted, and Clarke didn’t hesitate to agree. Before they left though, she decided telling Lexa they were leaving was a good idea.

“Hey, we’re heading out. See you later I guess.” Disappointment struck her face, and she frowned, checking the time. “Wait, why?” she pulled Clarke to the back. “I’m just kinda tired of this game. You’ve been sending me mixed signals, I don’t know if you like me or if you’re dating one of those girls, because they are all over you all the time. I invited you here hoping we’d get a chance to talk, and get to know each other, but I guess not,” Clarke turned to leave but Lexa pulled her back, bringing her into a heated kiss. Lexa gently pressed Clarke to the wall, hands dragging up and down her body. Clarke allowed her tongue entrance, deepening the kiss until Lexa began trailing small kissed down her neck.

“I do like you Clarke, a lot. I hope that signal wasn’t too mixed,” she said, breathing heavy. “Not at all,” Clarke replied, pulling her back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: mikaylajewel98


End file.
